Fire
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_It's not a silly little moment._

_It's not a storm before the calm_

They were fighting. Again. Yelling about what, they couldn't really remember. It could have been anything. You never knew with these two. Every small thing turned into a huge fight. Sometimes, he thought, they fought just for the sake of making up. The bigger the fight, the bigger the make up.

This fight seemed no different, on the outside, than any of their prveious fight. But Beck couldn't help the nagging feeling telling him that something wasn't right. That something was different about this fight. He didn't know what exactly it was, but he didn't really want to, either.

Then, before he could stop himself, he said something he regretted the second it escaped his mouth. "Maybe it's time we broke up." He saw the expressions of shock and hurt flash across her face. He desperatly wanted to take back the words, but his pride kept his mouth shut. "Maybe you're right." She was looking him dead in the eyes, tears glistening in her blue ones and his chocolate ones. Her voice was shaky and unstable. She slung her purse onto her shoulder and walked right out the door of his little recreational vehicle.

"Love you," He said, talking to the wind.

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on_

At first, he tried to play it off as he were okay. His parents thought he was better off without her anyways. But he wasn't really trying to convince others, but more himself. Everything in him told him to chase her. To find her an apologize. They had worked too hard to make it this far and just give up. He knew he'd never again meet anyone like Jade West. _His Jade West. _

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

Everyday at school, when he passed her in the halls, he had they urge to stop her in her tracks with a kiss. But, he had broken off that relationship. He had ended it. He had to move on. She wasn't his anymore. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. She gave no outward sign of it, but she had always been the best actress.

But then again, he never was the best boyfriend. He was the one that didn't deserve someone as amazing as her. Contrary to what so many others thought. She probably didn't miss him in the least bit.

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We've pulled too many false alarms_

Andre and Robbie didn't think they had really broken up for good. "You guys have these little fights all the time," Andre had told him. "You'll be back with her before you know it." Beck wanted to believe him, but he was having a hard time. When he told this to Andre, he smiled. "Just go get her, man."

And so he did. He walked over to where Jade and Cat were sitting, and asked Jade to take him back. She said yes quietly and he kissed her. They went on as normal, but it just wasn't the same. The sparks of electricity that usually accompanied their touches were eerily absent. Their kisses were no longer as intoxicating as they once were. That blazing fire that was once their love died down to a small flame.

_We're going down_

_You can see it too_

_We're going down_

_You know that we're doomed_

It was inevitable. That same small flame that hardly was able to warm them, somehow caught everything around them. Soon enough, they were surounded by all the peices of their love, all the memories and all the times spent together, engulfed in flames.

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

:x:

_I was the one you always dreamed of_

_You were the one I tried to draw_

She wouldn't deny it, when she first met him, he was pretty much perfect. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes. Perfect everything. But, she knew that as you got to know someone, you saw their flaws, their imperfections.

For the longest time, she couldn't find anything wrong with Beck. He loved and kissed her when she needed to be loved, and was a friend when she just needed one. He knew when she was upset and knew exactly how to calm her down. But, regardless of his reassurances and loving gestures, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She nearly laughed at herself. Here she was, with a perfect boyfriend that loves her, and she's _still_ assuming everyone in the world is like her family. Liars.

But, as time passed, she discovered that he was born n Canada. God, she _hated_ Canadians. But, it was better than cheating, or being a serial killer, or something along those lines. She supposed she could get over the fact that he was Canadian. Then, he started talking to the other girls more often. _Flirting_ with them, as if only to get a reaction out of her. But, as always, he would pull her into his arms and she would be defenseless against him. She would melt into his embrace and the rest of the world would seem to disappear. Then, suddenly, she forgot what she was so upset about.

She guessed that that was what love is supposed to feel like. This was the only love she had ever experienced. She desperately hoped it was real.

_How dare you say there's nothing to it_

_Baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

"What's wrong with us?" She asked him timidly. It was late at night and they were lying on his bed. Both trying to fall asleep. Something that used to come easily to the two, when wrapped up in one another. Now, it just felt like suffocating.

"Nothing." He mumbled, lying through his teeth. In truth, he knew there was something up with them, he just didn't know what. However, he was surprised by the meekness in her voice when she asked. She sounded scared, sad. She knew he couldn't leave her. It would be too much forthe both of them to bear. But she feared that, if they stayed together, they would suffocate one another.

_I make the most of all the sadness_

_You be a bitch because you can_

Everyone knew Jade West was a bitch. Well, she _could_ be a bitch. She acted like that, not because it's who she was, but just because she could. She could do whatever she wanted and no one could stop her.

She used her sadness to fuel her passion for acting and singing. She let all her frustrations out on stage and quickly went right back to getting the leads, leaving Tori as a backgroud character or her understudy.

_You try to hit me and you hurt me_

_And you leave me feeling dirty 'cause you can't understand_

Beck had hit her before. Twice actually. Both when a fight had gotten really intense, and he just couln't control himself. Cat was the only one that knew. Both times, after it happened, Jade gathered her things, drove away and stayed the night with Cat. Cat consoled her and was just the friend Jade always needed. The girl truly cared for her, despite her negative comments. Jade knew how much it meant to Cat that she carried around coloring books and crayons in her bags for her. How much it meant to her when she took her side, no matter who she was up against. Jade never let anyone walk all over Cat. Cat really loved that about Jade.  
>Jade really loved how Cat loved everyone. She would give up everything she had to a complete stranger, and never once complain about missing something. Cat seemed to bring sunshine and happiness wherever she went. As much as it annoyed Jade sometimes, she was glad for her best friend's cheeriness.<br>Although she may deny it if you asked her, the small red head would always have a special place in Jade's heart.

_We're going down_

_I know you see it too_

_We're going down_

_And you know that we're doomed_

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

:x:

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
>Don't you think we should've learned by now?<em>

Another year passed and they were still together. Still fighting and still suffocating one another.

Despite all, they still loved each other. Too much, it was highly possible. Through all the arguing, they still had those moments. Of complete peace when all they did was enjoy the other's company. Moments when they were truly happy. Moments like those made all the fighting worth it. Sure, that flame of their was still swirling aroud them, threatening to eat them alive, but they thought that maybe, if they tried hard enough. They could calm the horrid fire, and rekindle the one they had before. It may take a little while, but they were always ready to suit up and jump right into the fire.

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

**a/n: Inspired by the Bade video, Slow Dancing In A Burning Room, by RidingCupCake. Check it out. I loved it. All of her videos are pure gold. :)  
>Review and tell me what you thought.<strong>


End file.
